


Baise Moi, S'il te Plaît

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot, too hot, and it’s sticky and wet and humid and he feels like he’s drowning in the sensation of Sam, and Dean, and Dean, and Sam, moving together like one primal beast, tearing him apart and holding him up and sharing him with tiny noises of pleasure that seem too loud in the small space of the shower stall. He moans and it echoes against the tiles, bounces across the walls, and returns to them alien and distorted like the far-away roar of a lion in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baise Moi, S'il te Plaît

It’s hot, too hot, and it’s sticky and wet and humid and he feels like he’s drowning in the sensation of _Sam,_ and Dean, and _Dean,_ and Sam, moving together like one primal beast, tearing him apart and holding him up and sharing him with tiny noises of pleasure that seem too loud in the small space of the shower stall. He moans and it echoes against the tiles, bounces across the walls, and returns to them alien and distorted like the far-away roar of a lion in the jungle.

 

His knees buckle, but Sam and Dean are there to catch him and support him and make sure he doesn’t fall. Someone bites his hip and he whimpers. A hand closes around his cock and he pants, breathing in great big gulps of billowing steam that wet his throat and burn his lungs.

 

He peels his eyes open to see Sam kneeling before him, long hair hanging in damp little strings from his head and water beading across his skin, looking at him reverently and eyeing his cock hungrily. It twitches under the weight of his stare and Cas shudders. “Dean, Dean, I’m ready,” he gasps.

 

Dean gently bites down on the curve of his shoulder and Cas throws his head back. “Don’t wanna hurt you, angel,” he whispers, surprisingly tender, and Cas _melts._

 

“Fuck me, Dean,” he orders. “Right now. Do it!” He cries out when Dean’s hand leaves his cock and is quickly replaced by Sam’s eager mouth.

 

Dean chuckles and positions his cock between Castiel’s cheeks. “Yeah? You want my cock in you, Cas?”

 

Cas nods desperately. He tries to push himself down onto Dean’s cock, but the movement only succeeds in making his lover’s cock slip teasingly over his hole. He groans.

 

“You know what you gotta do, baby,” Dean says. “I’m not gonna fuck you ‘til you beg for it.”

 

Cas whines and shakes his head. “Fuck me right now!” He hisses.

 

Dean smiles against Castiel’s skin. “Nuh-uh-uh. You know the rules, sweetheart. No cock ‘til you ask for it.”

 

Cas growls and twists his fingers in Sam’s hair. He starts fucking the younger hunter’s mouth and Sam just takes it, moaning around him as if he were fucking his hole. Dean laughs at his attempt; they all know he can’t come without something in his ass.

 

He gives up after a minute of trying to find his release down Sam’s throat and failing. “Please, Dean,” he whimpers. A dam breaks within him. “Please, fuck me, please, Dean, I need it, need you in me, _please_!”

 

Dean puts a steadying hand on his hip. “Shh, shh, gonna give you what you need, angel.” He positions himself at Castiel’s entrance and pushes in, groaning as he bottoms out.

 

“Dean! Dean, move, please! Dean!” Cas moans as he pushes back on Dean’s cock. He’s hypersensitive now, so much so that even the gentle cascade of water down his body is maddening. He’s teetering on the edge, and all he needs is for Dean to _move,_ to give in to the urge to fuck him and start pounding into him. He clenches around Dean’s cock and feels his human’s resolve shatter as Dean bites down on his shoulder, pulls out almost all the way, and _slams_ back into him. “Yes! Yes! Sam! Dean-” He comes with a choked off moan down Sam’s throat and watches as he swallows every last drop.

 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groans behind him.

 

Cas pulls Sam up and kisses him brutally, chasing the taste of his cum and reaching down to wrap a hand around Sam’s cock. He plunders the younger Winchester’s mouth as the elder brother slams into him. He’s starting to feel oversensitive but he loves it, loves when Dean just _takes_ what he wants even after Cas has come, loves when Dean uses him like this, mindless of everything but his own pleasure.

 

Sam whimpers a little and Cas can tell he’s close so he slows down because he knows Sam likes to be teased, likes it when Cas pretends to be distracted when he’s so close to the edge, likes to kneel and suck dick while he ignores his own aching need in favor of pleasuring his brother or his angel.

 

“Cas,” Sam breathes, trying to thrust into Castiel’s hand and force the angel to go faster.

 

Cas feigns innocence. “What’s wrong, Sam?” He adds a twist to the end of his strokes that he knows will drive Sam out of his mind.

 

“Cas, please, ‘m so close, just a little faster, please,” Sam begs.

 

Cas grins wickedly. “Not until Dean does.”

 

Dean leans over his shoulder to kiss Sam. “You heard him, Sammy.”

 

Sam groans and presses himself into Cas. “Dean, Cas, _please,_ ” he whines.

 

Cas quiets him with a kiss and starts stroking faster. “Don’t come,” he teases in a lilting voice.

 

Sam rests his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder, trying desperately to obey. Dean is close, but he’s right there, teetering on the edge, waiting-

 

Dean comes with a strangled shout and Sam follows, throwing his head back and arching his spine as he shudders through his release. His knees buckle, but Cas manages to hold him up, kissing him through the strongest of the aftershocks and propping him against the wall as he recovers.

 

Dean doesn’t even bother to stay vertical, just pulls out of Cas and collapses into a sated heap on the tiled floor. “That was... Awesome,” he gasps. He grins up as his lovers. Cas rolls his eyes and Sam gives him a tiny smile in return.

 

“We are so doing that again,” Sam says.

 

No one has it in them to disagree.


End file.
